Autumn Breeze
by Aldedron
Summary: Drabble, future-verse. Red and black flitter between fiery maples, their trunks dark as black, leaves bloody as red... It's the simple things in life that make one happiest


**A/N**  
I can't believe I wrote a not-tearjerker O.o *astounded*  
But—! It's in honor of fall ^^ Happy first full day of fall, world~!

As for the… style… I've had to write three flipping poems in AP Health these first three weeks, and have kinda fallen into a rut… But this rut's gotten me three A+s, so it's obviously worth something lol ^^

* * *

**Autumn** **Breeze**  
_It's the simple things in life…_

The world was set ablaze. Reds, oranges, yellows, and browns sprouted every which way, every breeze seeming to set the half-asleep trees a-tremor, fiery haze swirling, sparking petals drifting down below. Laughter trickled between the trunks, accompanied by footsteps atop crunching leaves. Excitement loomed, like a child just before bedtime pining for five more minutes. The trees were preparing for their deep sleep, the ominous knowledge seeming to set everything a-flitter with activity: squirrels darting across the branches to gather that one last acorn, birds swooping through the leaves for a brief play on the journey South. And, most exciting of all, red eyes as fiery as the canopy above, alight with laughter and joy. Her giggles were a melodious crackle to the blaze 'round.

It was a beautiful contrast, red and black. Towering black trunks, ancient with age, dark with reality. Fluttering leaves painted a deep crimson, alive despite nearing death, ever tumultuous, causing trouble as they stuck to coat and boot, seemingly stuck to you forever. It was a beautiful contrast, bright and dark. Bright for the future, dark for the present.

Yet happiness pervaded. It was a flicker of emotion so beautiful—as entrancing as the colorful wildfire flittering beneath the backdrop-empyreal.

It was autumn, and the world was set ablaze.

Those same footsteps echoed between the hollow trunks, twirling between the leaves, dancing across the heavens. The sound of crunching foliage was a lilting percussion melody, a soft aria of worlds past, of the past, the present, the future. Of life. Of death. And everything betwixt all contrasts, all logic. Because life was betwixt reason, betwixt real and _non_.

This flaming glee was pure as flames themselves, living for nothing other than the passion fueling their frenzy. Fueling this happiness, upon its eve of grief. Autumn. Such a fitting season—to behold both black and red so fittingly.

And so, as these gleeful giggles lilted between the leaves, echoing off the blackened bark, it wasn't any wonder why this girl of extremes was so eager to be happy now of all times. With the burnt rubble of a once great city a surreal backdrop, these ancients stood tall and strong, despite all disaster which sought to tear them down. Living on, for the sake of living, leaving Time at a loss as it could never claim them.

Her smile was diamond.

His eyes sparkled with repressed mirth of his own. It was his joy to see her joyous.

He stood amongst the trees, appearing as one himself, a black pillar, forever still in a turbulent world. So akin to these ancients—he the trunk of support, she the canopy of life. Without one another, they were nothing. Red was nothing without black. Without black, red was blood and grief. Without red, black was death and suffering.

Red and black belonged together, and upon this eve of winter, it was impossible to escape the energy which singed through the air.

She dashed between the looming ancients, movement fluid as the flames overhead, diamond smile sparkling like the stars above. Laughter followed in a butterfly train, bubbling from a spring of contentment.

A game of tag ensued, black racing after red in sparking flashes—sizzling energy zinging every which way, streaks swooshing betwixt the real and the surreal. Ambers swirled in tornados of fairies and pixies. Flashing crimson and onyx—a twirl—a swirl—a spin—a twist! This way and that, sweeping between towers and plumes. Swishing momentum bending reality in an epic swarm.

He'd almost catch her when, all of a sudden, charred bark stood firm before him. Where'd she go, that devilish little pixie? Orbs of crimson blended so well within this cacophony of fire. So he grew still as the forms surrounding, becoming one with all that was.

The wind died down.

Not a thing stirred.

Not a thing dared breathe.

Just so still, ethereally so. Unreal in how picturesque this contrasting realm became; a snapshot of perfection.

It came swift and furtive, catching all by surprise.

… A rumble, a thunder, a crack.

—_Flash_!

Psychotic chirping, maddened flapping and skittering all about. Fright consumed as a gust flashed through the red and black paradise, flames tremulous.

Red and black rolled in a tumultuous swirl, kicking up a storm of brightly colored embers, crackling and crunching the harmony to a melodious aria swirling between the trees.

Sound was all, motion personified in every which thing, even the solid trunks mustering up a small tremor of laughter. Alive with motion and realty.

Ah~ black had finally caught red.

They lay atop a pile of fallen licks of flame, a blanket of red, orange, yellow, and brown. The world was set ablaze, and red and black belonged so truly within it.

Black stared at red. Red stared at black.

Simultaneously, two diamonds flashed, bright as the stars above, scattered 'cross the heavens, aglow with life's last twitching glory.

Red and black swirled in a surreal tornado—of life, of death, of happiness, of grief.

Autumn was a midpoint. Between summer and winter; life and death. Sometimes, it seemed as though summer would never come, that winter was endless.

Yet… it wasn't winter. It was autumn.

And as this autumn breeze shuddered through the flaming foliage above, there was no worry or doubt. Only gleeful content as red stared and black and black stared at red, two diamonds flashing brighter than all the stars combined. This crossroad would not be taken for granted.

Another swirl of ambers 'cross the scene. Red and black took up and chase again, dancing 'cross stars and flames and pillars of black death, forever entwined in Time's ribbon.

Autumn would end. Winter would begin. But soon, autumn would return, and the dance could be resumed. And even as red and black faded amongst the cacophony of color swirling all 'round…

* * *

**A/N**  
Make what you will of the setting. I don't know where they are (although it's obviously not Okinawa). I don't know what year it is (although it's obviously the future). I don't know why the world's been burnt black. I just thought it sounded pretty ^^

So~? What do you think of my not-tearjerker? This's a milestone for me, so I think it's awesome… but I'm not really a good judge (person who's practically incapable of not writing angst here~!). So ^^ I'd love to hear what you think. Oh, and happy autumn

Thoughts? Comments? Confusion? Just click that pretty little button down below, pweeeeeze *puppydog eyes*~?


End file.
